For the Love of Snow
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: Yeah.... still not a very clever or creative title. Well, i promise that the story is better than the tite. It involves two of my favorite things, rikette and snow! Yeah! RikuxOlette with some RoxasxNamine and a little SoraxKairi


For the Love of Snow

For the Love of Snow!

OlettexRiku One-shot

disclaimer: I sadly don't own KH or any of it's characters, and it doesn't look like that's gonna change anytime soon. Soo… ENJOY!

Olette walked out of her house and into snow that was already almost up to her knees, and didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. She was going to Roxas' place for a Christmas Party he was throwing, and all her friends would be there. Sure, they all already saw each other everyday at school, but this was different. This was probably going to be their last Christmas party together.

"Hey, Olly!" She turned to see Riku half running to catch up to her. His hair matched the snow, even though it was harder to see underneath his black snowboarder beanie.

"Oh. Hey Riku. Heading to the party?" She asked. He had been one of her friends since freshman year, and now that they were graduating, she was defiantly going to miss him. And everyone else too, of course.

"Oh, yeah. Mind if I walk with you?" He asked, huffing a little in the cold air. Running in almost knee-deep snow is NOT easy, as he just learned.

They walked in silence for a moment, before Olette broke it. "It's so cold."

"Yeah. The sooner we get to Roxas' the better. I never thought that I would appreciate heaters so much, until now." Riku said with a half-smile.

"Five bucks says that Sora and Roxas will get drunk off of eggnog and start doing karaoke together." Olette said giggling.

"You're on." Riku said reaching out a gloved hand so he and Olette could shake on it. As they did, he added, "You know, sometimes I wonder why Roxas got that thing…. It's just embarrassing for him."

"Umm.. Riku?" Olette said, looking up into his aquamarine eyes with her jade ones.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Umm… It think you can let go of my hand now." She said, blushing a little.

"Oh, what? yeah, sorry…" He said, letting go of her hand and feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Thanks…" She said, bending down to pick up snow and make it into a ball. "Because I need my hand for this!" She pelted the snowball at him, and it hit him square in the face. "OH MY GOD!" She said as he wiped the snow from his face. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! Oh my God, Riku, I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry!! I have really bad aim! Oh my God! Are you okay?" She said, still a little nervous from the fact that she had just hit one of her best friends in the face with a snowball.

"NO! Of course I'm not okay!" He said in a fake serious tone, still wiping snowball remnants off his face. When he saw her eyes widen and how she looked like she was about to cry, he said, "Just kidding. God, you can be so gullible! I'm fine. But you'll pay for that!" He made a snowball of his own and threw it at her. It hit her in the chest, and their snowball fight began.

They were laughing and having a good time, bombarding each other with snowballs, but at the same time still moving towards Roxas' house. When they finally reached it, they were both disappointed. "Here we are." Olette said as they walked up to the door. "You know, I'm gonna miss everyone next year. But, I think I might miss you the most…." She finished, preparing to knock on the door.

Riku abruptly grabbed her hand and held it in his, and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll miss you, too…. I'll miss you as more than just a friend." With that, he looked up. "Look at what we're standing under." He said with another half-smile.

"Mistletoe." She said looking up. "No doubt one of Roxas' ways to try to get Namine to kiss him." She snorted and looked back into Riku's eyes.

"Well, It is a Christmas tradition to, well… You know… Under the mistletoe?" He said, returning her gaze.

"And we can't break tradition, now can we?" She said, half-smiling the same way he did.

As Riku leaned down to kiss her, their lips were almost touching just as the door flew open.

"Hey, whattook ya guyssolong?" An already very intoxicated Sora said, slurring his words together. "Wait, wereyouguyskissing??" He asked, loud enough for everyone at the party to hear, receiving a collective "What?" from the people inside.

Both were blushing furiously, but Riku decided to take the attention off of them. "Sora, you're really drunk. So now I can't talk to Olette, one of my oldest friends, without having you think we were kissing? Roxas, that eggnog must be PRETTY strong. You should cut him off." He finished, looking to Roxas, who was setting up the karaoke machine and was obviously very drunk himself, because he couldn't even plug it in without Namine's help. Once everyone had gone back to what they were doing, Riku and Olette were still standing in the doorway. "We better get in there to everyone." He said, and walked off, leaving Olette slightly disappointed.

_I wish he had kissed me_... She thought, shrugging it off. She went off to get some eggnog and talk to Kairi and Namine.

About ten minutes later, Sora and Roxas got up on the couch, or 'The Stage' and Roxas yelled/slurred, "Areyouguys readytobe rockedby Roxas?? Ohyea, andsora? Then letsgetthispartystarted!!" With that they started singing "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland, with Roxas singing the guy's part and Sora singing the girl's. Olette suddenly felt a hand resting on her shoulder and looked to see who it belonged to. It was Riku's hand.

"I guess I owe you five bucks." He said, with one of his classic half smiles that were so cute they drove Olette CRAZY!!

"Yup. I guess you do. Oh God, look at them. Now they're dancing. I wonder if they realize that someone is probably to videotaping them right now?" She said laughing.

"So… Do you want the money now or later?" Riku asked eyes fixed on 'The Stage'.

"Ohhh, you don't really have to pay me. It was just a joke." Olette said.

"Yeah, but I still feel like I should give you something." Riku said, looking back into her eyes.

"No, really, it's okay!" Olette said with a polite smile.

"Wait… I have just the thing!" Riku, a big grin spreading across his face.

"What do you mean by-mmph!" Riku pulled Olette into a kiss, the one that was interrupted outside. Olette was completely surprised, but gave in after a second and started kissing him back.

When they broke away, Riku moved his lips to Olette's ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
